


Loosen up

by orphan_account



Series: Exploration [8]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Massage, Shower Sex, Step-parents, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter's life changes again. With the instability is the avengers all willing to lead a hand or an ear. Pepper is one of those, but being a CEO and step-mom can be stressful, Peter wants to return the favor. With that he at least tries his best to be good and helpful.





	Loosen up

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a peter / pepper lemon chapter and i thought why not. he is working his way through all the women at the tower. I got a new idea for the series so i have this and 2 more. This has been fun even though i think its shit, like everything else i do but you guys seem to be enjoying it so im glad its not for nothing. Also Peter is a good guy, it may not seem like it but I mean to make it seem like he is and im not a good writer;sAs you can tell with the whole time skip thing. There will be more time skips ahead in future fics because writing all that out will be kinda of a waste as well as be super short fics that will end up being pointless. Enjoy if you can!

When Peter, Tony and Bruce were done working for the night they had a starting point which was great. They figured they would sell a wide variety of vehicles, not just cars but SUV. motorcycles, and trucks along with the sedan they all thought initially. When Peter went to bed that night he was tired and ready for sleep, he crawled into his bed and cuddled close to MJ. He fell into a dreamless sleep that left him well rested when he woke up in the morning. The two teens carried their routine as it went, showering and getting dressed together before heading downstairs. He was in the elevator when his phone went off with a text. 

its gonna be MMay: hey sweetie, just checking in with you. making sure your doing okay, sorry about last night. Im free today though if you want to spend time with me. If youre busy its fine. 

Peter Parkour: im good may, its fine that you worked late. id love to spend time with you, never too busy for you! I can come over right now and have breakfast . see you soon. 

He stepped out into the kitchen area where a few people were mingling about as breakfast was being made. Pepper, Tony and Natasha was making something for everyone. When they came closer they were greeted. 

" Hey you two how did you sleep? " Natasha asked

" Good. " they both said " How about you мать-паук? " 

" I slept good ребенок-паук, thanks for asking. " 

" Its no problem, but hey listen real quick I'm going to be gone for the day. May said she was going to be free all day and she wants to spend time together so I'm actually going to go now and catch breakfast with her. " Peter said as he was backing away towards the elevator. 

" Okay kid see you later! " Tony called without looking up. Once Peter left MJ asked 

" So how long will she be gone? " 

" What? " Tony asked 

" How long will May be gone? " 

" I don't know what you're talking about. " 

" Yeah cause every time Peter leaves for the week you get all hugy. Or last night you freaked when he noticed all those things and then tried to steer him away. Also if there is anyway to confirm you know something its to say ' I don't know what you're talking about ' . So you know she is getting a promotion, like Peter knew and she is going to be leaving for a bit because you said later instead of the usual ' see you Wednesday '. So where is she going and for how long? " MJ called his bluff hard, but she was right. 

" Okay, so someone bought the hospital, they are cleaning house. All the executives are going to be fired, day to day people are good but they are looking at the day to day people and seeing if any are upper management material. Saves them money and the workers are happy because they get promoted. May passed the qualifications and everything needed. She will be leaving early tomorrow morning to San Diego for further training, as well as start the position and be tested to see if she can do it here. She won't be back for 6 months. He will live here with us until she comes back. Don't tell him, May is breaking it to him today before she leaves. " 

Silence follows, MJ said "Maybe a heads up before his last relative leaves him. You know this isn't going to go well. I mean its September she's gonna miss the holidays. They were always with each other for the holidays. " 

" She isn't leaving him, she will be back. I know its not going to go well but I'm hoping that it won't be too bad but... " he leaves the thought unfinished as more people came in. He made the announcement that Peter would be staying with them for a couple of months, as expected everyone was happy about it. Though not so much when they heard why. Peter spent the day with his aunt May in blissful ignorance, until it was night time and he was headed to bed. She broke the news to him and told him to take tomorrow off school and to get used to being at the tower for a little, they didn't go to sleep that night. May's flight was at 5:30 am so she decided she can sleep then. Peter clung to his aunt the rest of the night and tried not to sleep but he did. He woke up to Happy gathering his school items and May walking him down to the car. The drive to the airport was hard, they still held onto each other and really didn't want to let go, they had to eventually. When Happy and Peter got to the tower Peter went straight to his room. Pepper was up early, used to being up early and staying up late. Being a CEO will do that. She heard him go into his room and followed into the room. She comforted him like he was her own child in need. When he did fall asleep from Pepper soothing him, she still layed with him till she had to get up, which was longer than she expected. It was when she got up to leave that she noticed he was hard, she bulked at its size.  _At least he is having a good dream._ Pepper thought on her way out. When he woke up it was almost noon and someone was making lunch and he could always eat, so he joined. From there someone always kept him busy, either with training or lab time or just hanging out. 

When he went to school Tuesday, things changed. Word got out that his aunt was gone for a while. The teachers got information and was forced to sign paperwork to not talk about it, but it still somehow got out. Flash tried to get himself back up but was knocked right back down. 

" Hey dude, sorry about your aunt but I mean you can stay at the tower! That's awesome! " he smiled, leave it to Ned to give a silver lining. " Hey watch out for Flash today, I think he knows and he is going to try to do something. " 

" No he won't. " Peter said confidently, he had been waiting to be able to use this sense it happened. He was giddy waiting to see Flash. 

" Why won't he? " 

" I got something that will make him shut up. I got something over him for once. " he said as Flash rounded the corner with a smug smile. 

" Hey Penis! Heard your aunt left you, how is she by the way? Gotta be doing better now! " Flash taunted but Peter didn't fold. 

" Hey dickface, how's Mary? Gotta be doing better now! " he countered. Flash sputtered and burned red in the face and quickly walked away with his head down. Ned looked shocked with his mouth open, he turned to Peter, 

" DUDE! I, What? How? " 

" I'll tell you later. You are not gonna believe it man! " He had a easy Tuesday, it was actually good now that Flash wasn't a complete dick to him all day long. Or everyday that followed. 

School was easy part, it was going home and knowing to never see May. Though he did have the avengers. They always looked after him. He and Pepper bonded over early mornings, too late for Steve and Bucky too early for Sam and Clint. Pepper made him breakfast just like May did if she was home. Except it was actually good, no offence to May but Peter liked Pepper's cooking over May's. It was mornings like this that bleed into days and weeks and soon it was December, all in a flash of weird adventures as Spider-Man and even weirder times as Peter. It was times like these that make sense of how Peter was glad he can take off the suit. With it being colder now he had reduced his SM time as Dr.Banner told him he runs the risk of hibernation. Time spent early morning with Pepper and getting bonded, she really took him in. That she didn't before, just now it was more frequent they saw one another. Every morning if she could help it. Talking and all, she would tag along when someone took him to school most days, saying how staying in the tower all day was bad. Everyone took turns but Pepper was a constant among the sea of variables. MJ was practically living with them, clothes were bought for her as well as different sheets were bought because the Spider-Man one that Tony got him as a joke was to weird. Her parents were always gone so it didn't matter. Now she wasn't alone, even when he went on patrol she was still at the tower waiting for him to get back. It was early morning on a Saturday a few weeks away from Christmas, Peter was bummed out that May can't fly back for the holidays, the same as Thanksgiving but MJ was there to cheer him up. And by cheer him up meant forcing him to bath in the shower, then join him and suck his dick. However, no one knew that it was happening outside of the door and Pepper was really looking for MJ so they can get a jump on releasing more information on the vehicle line up that is starting to be massively produced. When she knocked on the bed room door no one answered so she went in using her override password. She heard Peter shout out a curse and thought he was hurt and rushed into the bathroom using her password again but only saw Peter with his eyes shout, and MJ on her knees gargling his cock. She froze up once she saw MJ bob up and down on him. Trying to get him off as soon as possible, she succeeded when he blew his load into her mouth and she swallowed every drop. He was quick to pick her up and have her face the wall and get behind her, he slowing raised her leg at the knee and line himself up. 

" Wait Peter don't I'm gonna be late! " She panted out. 

" So what, you are like never late, I'm sure Pepper wouldn't mind it once. " 

" No, we shouldn't! " 

" Come on MJ! Feel me! I know you can feel how hard I am right now, and I know you're wet and not from the shower! Real quick! " 

" Peter no, ask Wanda for help! " she said as she grinded down onto him. 

" No, I can't take another blowjob, besides I know you want to. You're grinding down on me right now! Real quick, promise! " 

" Peter your quickies are quick! " 

" Yes they are! " 

" No, there like 20 minutes, 15 at least! " 

" That is quick! " 

" For you, not others. I'm sorry, we can't. Ask Nat, I bet she would be willing to help out. " They leave to get out the shower and Pepper is brought back and rushes out before being seen. She made it seem like she was about to enter the room for the first time and called for MJ to meet her at her office in 10 minutes. She gets into the elevator and runs into Natasha and egages in small talk on her way out. 

" So how are you Natasha? " 

" I'm well, How about you? " 

" I'm okay, just heading up to the office to get to work, you? " 

" Peter asked for me to meet him, said he needed some help. " After that Pepper hums and stops talking. She goes to her floor, she brushes past her assistant and heads straight in and falls into her chair. She tries to forget about Peter and MJ what she saw. It keeps circling her mind, Peter and his thick. She focuses in and thinks back to Natasha. She realizes that Natasha is going to be fucking Peter right now while she and MJ work on announcing Peter's project. She hardly hears MJ come in with coffee. 

" Sorry I'm late, you know how Peter is once he's turned on. " 

" Yes I do, wait what? " 

" You saw how he was right? Unless that was someone else that walked in on us in the shower this morning? " 

" No, it wasn't and Michelle I am so sorry. I didn't mean to and I should've left right away. I understand if this causes issues and I will do whatever it takes to fix that. " 

" Okay, thanks. I know how you can solve it. "  

" Really, how? " 

" Loosen up. " 

" Excuse me? " 

" No offence but you seem pretty stretched thin with all that's been happening. With the Peter's project and all the handling we have to do with it, its been nonstop sense he lied about the idea and ran with it. And you seeing me blow Peter isn't an issue. Honestly people either see it happen or do it at this point. Hell even Mary came back around again. Its really not a big deal. Maybe Peter can help you loosen up a bit. " 

" No, no thank you. " 

" Why not? " 

" Because I'm engaged and I'm practically a step-mom to him. " 

" You don't watch a lot of porn do you? " 

" What does that have to do with anything? " 

" In porn the step-mom and step-son always fuck. Its like law or something. Point is, step-mom not real mom. And even then its 2019, non judgement for who you love. " 

" So you would be okay with Peter having sex with even someone like his aunt May? " 

" Sure if all parties consent, but I doubt Peter would. Doesn't love her like that, and neither does May. Stop trying to change the subject, you need to relax. You do a lot for Peter and I bet he would be willing to help. Even if its just a massage. He has magic hands, let me tell you. He uses just the right amount of strength and sticky-ness and its heaven. Only way I made it through Thanksgiving with my parents was coming over eating real food and Peter giving me a full body massage. " 

" Yeah I remember Thanksgiving. Still couldn't get him to be full but I think that we were close. " She laughs at the memory of Peter never stop eating until everything was gone. " Okay I'll ask Tony and see if he is okay with it and if his schedule has time, then just a simple massage nothing else. " 

They continue to work when Natasha comes in an nearly 2 hours later looking like well you know. She tells Pepper that Peter is free tomorrow after Mario cart tournament and before dinner. When she was about to ask how she knew, Natasha told her that MJ texted Peter and he made some time for it. All she had to do left was ask Tony. When she did ask him, it was when the others were prepping dinner and she pulled him aside. 

" Hey, I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you would be okay if Peter gave me a massage? " 

" Yeah Pep, I don't care if Peter helps you relax. Why did you even ask? " 

" Because you're my fiance and I would want to know if you were getting a massage from a barely legal teenager. " 

" Oh is that what this is about? " 

" Is about what? " 

" Who talked to you? Some intern or directly from MJ? " 

" What are you talking about? " 

" I'm talking about Peter helping you  _relax!_ " he smirked. 

" What no, he is practically my step-son? " 

" You don't watch much porn do you honey? " 

" Oh my god you and MJ are... " 

" So it was MJ! Listen, I know I'm not attentive enough and I'm definitely not enough sometimes. No shame in asking for help, it turns out this help is a enhanced teen who seems to get passed around more than a joint in a smoke sesh but not the point. Point is, is that you can get the massage from Peter and if something happens during it, I'm not mad. Just don't tell me about it and make sure you don't get pregnant. Not that I don't trust Peter but I remember being that age, a few pregnancy scares. To be honest the only reason I'm saying this is because its Peter, trust him beyond anyone else. But other than that go wild, loosen up! " 

" That will not happen! " 

" How about this, just get the massage and promise me that if he makes turned on and you truly want to be with him that you will? Sound fair? " 

" Fine, but it won't happen. " 

" We will see about that. " 

That is how Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries was nervous for the first time in a long time. It was after lunch and she sat with everyone relaxing on a Sunday in the common room watching Peter and Natasha tag teaming and beating Clint and Sam with ease. If only she had that ease about herself. Peter started to taunt them. 

" Hey can we hurry this up I can places to be and stuff to do! " he said with a smile as he red shelled Clint off the map. Clint shouts out, 

" Where do you have to be? Gonna go bang some intern? Can't keep it in your pants? " 

" Sounds like someone's mad they can't keep up! " 

" Sounds like you just avoided the question! " 

MJ adding a little spice to the mix say, "  No he is going to fuck Pepper. " In a monotone voice. Everyone stopped and looked at her. 

" MJ! I'm not going to be having sex with Pepper! " 

" She will be naked. " 

" I'm giving her a massage! You said the oils that you bought would ruin her clothes! " 

" Yeah why do you think I got those oils. " 

" You said they were better and would feel nicer! " 

" That too. " 

Clint finally spoke up, " So Peter is giving Pepper a massage while she is naked? " 

" Seems like it. " 

" Its not like that! " Pepper protested. 

" Of course not Pepper, they are just perverted! I'm just gonna help you relax. " Peter said. 

" When you say things like that, you don't help yourself kid. " Bucky said. 

" Where is Steve? " Peter asked clear in frustration. 

" Making a sandwich. " 

" Yeah well get him cause its his turn. " He said as he and Natasha beat Clint and Sam. He got up and turned to Pepper. 

" Are you ready or do you want to wait some more? " 

" Uh thanks sweetie but I'm going to wait a few. " She nervously puts it off. Peter takes notice. 

" Are you okay? " 

" Yeah just a little hungry, gonna get a snack. " 

" Oh don't worry Mr. Stark got some snacks in there. A bunch of things like chocolate covered fruits. You have to try them! Don't worry no strawberries! " Of course Tony would set everything up. 

" Kid did you hear what you just said? " Bucky asked 

" Whatever, Mr.Stark set up a room for us to use. Lets go. " He said and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the elevator. 

" Yeah, he will loosen her up. " 

They ride the elevator up to the training area floor where Tony had renovated a room for  _relaxing_. Nice scented candles that didn't affect either pepper or Peter as well as a soft bed with nice silk sheets. A variety of expensive oils and fruits laid next to the bed, he even put champagne for gods sake. He really wanted her to do this. He really wanted her to have sex with her step-son. He lead her to the bed and motioned for her to sit down. 

" Okay what kind of scent do you want? " he asked. 

" I don't know, what is there? " 

" Um vanilla, some kind of leafy thing, and black fruit mix. That one sounds exciting, can we try that one? " 

" Sure what all is in it? " 

" Black raspberry, and blackberry. " He took a smell, " It smells really sweet. Here smell! " he said and handed it to her. She did like the smell, really sweet. 

" I think we have a winner. " She smiled. He motioned for her to lay down. 

" Um you should really take off your clothes. " He stuttered. 

" What I thought she was joking! " 

" Um no not really, it really doesn't do anything and you won't feel the effects of the oil. Plus it will be super difficult to work through the clothes as well as ruin them. " 

" Oh! " 

" Um don't worry though I won't look and we have towels that I can cover you with and stuff. I'll turn around and you can get undressed and the towels are just over there to lay on you. Choose which side to start with, usually its the back. So lay on your front if you want. " He turned and Pepper stripped while Peter looked around the dimly lit room. When she adjusted the towels to cover her breasts and her vagina with soft plush towels. She told him to turn around and he gulped. He knew she had large breasts, but seeing them pressed against the bed peaking from under the towel was a lot of input. He slowly reached over and talked to her about what was going to happen. 

" Okay so Mr.Stark talked to me a little bit ago, before the Mario cart. He said that your back and legs needed to be taken care of as well as your um well your breasts. " he said with a red tint on his features. 

" Did Tony say that? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Of course he did. " 

" But since we are starting with your back it won't be so bad, and we will be taking a break in between. So if there is any questions or anything before I start? " 

" No I'm good sweetie. " 

" Okay, well before I forget, the oil that we chose is heating oil. So it will be warm and get a little warmer. " he explained as he drizzled some directly onto her back. She sighed as the fluid started to warm up and ease some of the pain already. Then he started to massage her back, MJ was right it was heaven. He tapped into a little bit of super strength to un-work the knots and the kinks that she didn't even know she had. Using his sticking ability to pull with the pushing. He kept kneading and pressing in all her sore spots that she was washed away from all the stress that accumulated. All she heard was soft music being played as she moaned out enjoying the pressures melting from her back. He was working her over so well she swore she didn't have bones anymore. He just started, it felt like eternity but when she opened her eyes she saw the clock on the table said it had only been ten minutes. He moved her towel a little lower and before she could ask why he was compressing her lower back. He didn't stop there though he moved even lower to her ass cheeks. She didn't say anything, it felt to good to stop and ask fearing that he may move on. She was regretting it as well as enjoying it way too much. She was starting to get worked up, getting hotter and hotter. He moved on to her legs, leisure pace as though they had all day. Technically they did, if they decided to skip dinner. She had more kinks in her legs and feet than she did anywhere else, those damn heels are to blame. He worked his way down to her feet and didn't stop. He only stopped when he heard a pop from her ankle and Pepper moaned out in pleasure. He remembered doing the same thing to MJ and she had the same reaction. He smiled proud of himself for once. 

" Okay Pepper now its time to take the break. Would you like some of the champagne or some of the fruit? " 

" I'll have both. " she said as she sat up. The towels fell off, when Peter turned back around her looked away and blindly handed her a glass and a small bowl. 

" Peter you can look at me, you're going to have to anyway when you do my front. " Peter seemed to relax and looked at her. 

" You really seemed to have relaxed Pepper, glad I can help. " he said as she shared the fruit. 

" Yeah well maybe its the champagne talking. " 

" Such a bad thing if it means you can loosen up? I mean you do so much, SI, charities, me. Its a lot and you know I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay with you guys while May is away. I want to help you out, you know return the favor. " 

" Thank you sweetie. " she says as finishes off her third glass. She has just begun to loosen up, she isn't sober but no where near drunk, barely even tipsy. She thinks this about the level she shoots for at events that serve. Loose enough to not dread her time there, but keeps her wits about her. Perfect in her opinion. He hands her some more fruit when she notices that he is staring at her breasts, she doesn't say anything. Just smiles and turns more towards him.  _Let him have a little fun, I am getting a massage from him._ She has a few more pieces of fruit soaking in the relaxing environment, Tony was right she needed this, then tells him that she is ready. Nothing like seeing what she thinks is the cutest blush on Peter when he looks her in the eye after eyeing her tits. She lays on her back and waits for him to get to work. Again he starts at the top and works his way down. Starting with her shoulders then going to her arms and then her breasts. He spends way too much time there but neither complain, not when everything feels so good. He caresses her over and over again, she considers going bra-less after she realizes how much her bra is putting her through. She gives a surprised moan when he takes it too far and pinches her nipple, giving it a slight tug. 

" I'm sorry, its just MJ likes it I thought you might. " he explains and moves his hands away. 

" I didn't say stop sweetie, I did like it. " He goes back to groping her breasts and working her up. He starts to go lower, ever teasing her pussy by just barely missing it. He works on her inside thighs and legs. Adds more oil and sets to finding every muscle and applying pressure on it. She gets worked up to a fever pitch the way he is unintentionally teasing her, ever touch is sending coal to the furnace in her abdomen, every knead is adding fuel to the fire. She can't take the teasing anymore. 

" Fuck ! " she moans out. Peter becomes worried. 

" Are you okay Pepper? " 

" Yeah sweetie, I'm just... " 

" All worked up?" he finishes for her. 

" Yeah. " she goes with, thinking of the double meaning. Peter knows better though. Now he really sees. 

" Don't worry, I got you. " is all he say before finally putting pressure on the right points. He pressed right against her pussy, right onto her clit and pulled lightly so it seamed like it was being sucked on. She gasps out and turns into a dirty moan. 

" Sweetie what are you doing? " she breathed out. 

" Mr. Stark and MJ said it was okay, and you obviously need it. Tell me to stop and I will otherwise... " he left open and pressed again to finish the sentence. Soon he was knuckle deep and curling his fingers making her curl her toes. She was edging really closely before he gave her a powerful press right on her G-spot, making her cum. He slowly pulled his fingers out and licked them clean of her orgasm. She breathed in and out deeply trying to getting her breathing under control. 

" I'd say were done, right sweetie? " 

" Yeah Pepper. Glad I could help. " 

" Oh honey, you did more than help. You did great, thank you. Any place I can shower real quick get this oil off of me? " 

" Yeah right threw that door over there. " he said as he pointed. Pepper got up and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and whispered her last thanks. She felt he was hard and left him to his own devices. She got into the shower and started the hot water, she used the soap already there and lathered herself up, maybe coping a feel but who cares its her body. She started to picture Peter, she moaned out his name without realizing it. Peter heard though, and went straight to her. All his resolve broke when he saw her under the spray of the water playing with herself. He grabbed and lifted her up not caring about getting his own clothes wet. He started kissing and sucking at her neck. She continued to keen out as his kissed her. 

" I'm sorry Pepper, I can't anymore. I tried not to so hard when I massaged you but I can't anymore . Say no and I'll stop but I need you now. " 

" I need you too sweetie. " 

" Are you telling me to stop? " he asks 

" Don't stop. " 

He carries her all the way to the bed and lays her down, it is big enough that they are not touching the oil from earlier. He continued to kiss and work his way down but was yanked back up.

" God no more foreplay! I'm ready, " she grabbed his dick, " and I know you are too! " He got out of his clothes and was flushed with her, leveled out with each other before he sank into her tight heat. 

" God! Peter ! " she moaned out. " I like it fast, not hard! " she spoke before he picked up the pace. Already going nearly as fast as he can, working almost like a vibrator with how fast he was going, sending vibrations and spikes up pleasure through her spine spreading out all over her body. She never did last long, but that was okay in this case. They were both worked up into a frenzy without even thinking about it, when release finally got to them it with simultaneously. Peter pulled out at the last second and coated her breasts with his cum, Pepper came all over his and her own legs. They panted out as they started to drift off, cuddling closer with each breath. Eye lids growing heavy then close and with final breaths, 

" Thank you sweetie, it was so good. " 

" No problem Mom. " 


End file.
